A Tale of Two Proposals
by Mrs Tompkinson
Summary: Danny & Alice again! The anticipation of the series 5 finale led me to write about the first proposal and how I would like the second proposal to be. See if you agree? Enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ****– Proposal Number One**

He'd been acting strange all day. Alice couldn't for the life of her think what it was that was distracting him so much. The unannounced arrival of his step-daughter Olivia and her erratic behaviour had caused him great concern, but he'd been behaving oddly before that.

* * *

Danny woke early than usual that morning. He couldn't sleep. The anticipation of the forthcoming event had been praying on his mind all night He had slept fitfully and couldn't stand the tossing and turning anymore.

"Today's the day!" he thought, smiling to himself as he got dressed.

He had it all planned. He would take Dup to Jo'burg under the pretence of buying supplies, but that wasn't his mission. He was going to buy a special piece of jewellery, an engagement ring, for the love of his life, Alice.

* * *

The ring was stunning: a beautiful South African white diamond, two carats, brilliant cut, set in a plain platinum band. It had cost much more than Danny could really afford but Alice was worth every single Rand.

* * *

Alice watched Danny pacing up and down the Animal Hospital floor. He looked absolutely shattered. Something was really getting to him. It had been an eventful day, what with Liv's unexpected appearance (not to mention her open disdain for Alice) and the stress of carrying out a kidney transplant on the family's beloved pet cheetah, Jana. Alice was feeling incredibly tired herself. She thought she'd go and lie down for a couple of hours before dinner. She hoped she might even be able to persuade Danny to join her!

Danny strode purposefully into the office area, grabbed a chair and set it down in front of the huge barn doors.

"I never got round to finishing what I started, did I?" he asked.

He patted gently on its blue seat, signalling Alice to sit down. So she did.

"Which was what exactly?" she asked curiously.

Danny replied immediately by getting down on one knee.

"I love you, Alice Collins!"

His voice was full of genuine affection.

"I love you, too!" Alice replied, wide-eyed with shock at the events that were unfurling before her.

"And what ever happens from now on we'll be ready for it."

From out of his right trouser pocket, Danny produced a small, black velvet box and presented it to her. In total disbelief, Alice took the box, opened it slowly and stared at the contents. The perfect solitaire diamond sparkled brightly at her.

After several silent seconds, Alice managed to stammer, "Did Dup help you choose this?"

"You don't like it!" Danny replied, confused by Alice's reaction. He stood up. A hurt look covered his entire face.

"I think it's beautiful…….but now's not the right time," she whispered.

Alice closed the box and placed it back into Danny's hands.

"Olivia needs you right now and I don't want to get in the way of that."

Danny stood there absolutely dejected, his gorgeous green eyes mirroring his anguish. Alice looked at him. Her heart lurched sadly at his pain. He thought she didn't love him anymore. It was because she loved him so much that she had to put aside her need to be number one in his life. Danny loved his step-daughter like one of his own. Although she was sixteen years old, it was obvious to Alice that she was a vulnerable little girl still suffering the grief of losing her mother. The last thing Liv needed was to think Danny didn't want her either. Alice knew that Olivia would have to be fully accepting of their relationship if it was to be successful long-term.

Alice moved towards Danny and took hold of him lightly by his wrists.

"All this, this can happen later, c_an't it_?" Alice pleaded with her stunning sapphire eyes, "Don't you worry about us because I'm not going _anywhere_…."

Relief flooded Danny's face. Alice did still love him. In fact her postponement of the engagement had been a selfless act. She had done it for him, because she knew how much Liv meant to him.

"What should I do with this then?" he asked clutching the small velvet box in his hands.

"Put it somewhere safe", she replied softly.

"Actually I could always get a refund. You see I've been eyeing up some impalas……" Danny continued, a playful, loving tone now evident in his voice.

"Don't you dare!" Alice replied, half-joking, but serious enough so that Danny was in no doubt that one day she would marry him, when the circumstances were right.

Alice pulled Danny towards her and they kissed tenderly, any doubts about their commitment to each other a vague memory.

* * *

**Chapter 2**** – Proposal Number Two**

This time it was going to be absolutely perfect. Danny had booked a discrete table for two at the best restaurant in Jo'burg. He had already given Alice a stunning amethyst cocktail dress and matching Jimmy Choo's (chosen by Liv, of course) for her birthday present that morning. She was currently being pampered, along with Caroline and Olivia, at a swish hotel in the local town, in readiness for the big night. His faithful navy blue Armani suit, which only came out for interviews and visits to the bank manager, was freshly dry-cleaned and hung up alongside a crisp, white shirt and pale blue silk tie. A taxi was booked for 7.00 p.m. They would sit down to eat at 8.00 p.m. He would propose for the second time at 9.00 p.m. This time he had his step-daughter, Liv's approval. It was going to be absolutely perfect!

* * *

Danny frantically searched the drawers of the old oak desk in the study. Nothing! He was absolutely certain he had put the black velvet box in the lockable drawer, but yet he couldn't find it. Where the hell was it? How was he supposed to propose without a ring?

* * *

It was nearly 4.00 p.m. and Danny still hadn't found the ring. There was no-one else at Leopard's Den to ask if they knew where it was or even to give him a hand finding it. If he set off for Jo'burg now, he might be able to buy a replacement. Trouble was he didn't have enough money to buy an exact copy of the original two carat diamond and platinum solitaire. He'd be lucky to afford a quarter carat diamond with what he had, but under the circumstances it seemed the only option.

A loud knock on the door brought him back to earth. It was Fatani, the owner of the local bar and family friend. What did he want? Cedric walked inside. He seemed pre-occupied.

"Danny, I need your advice. I'm going to propose to Buhle, but I'm not sure about this……..………"

Danny stared opened mouthed as Fatani opened a small, black box. It couldn't be, could it? There it was: a beautiful South African white diamond, two carats, brilliant cut, set in a plain platinum band. The ring he had bought for Alice!

"Where did you get this from?" Danny asked, totally confused as to how Alice's engagement ring was now in Fatani's possession.

"What do you mean?" replied Cedric, a sheepish look on his face.

"Look inside the band. What can you see?" Danny continued.

Fatani peered inside the ring. The engraving was clear for all to see.

"It says……. _..'A. I will love you forever D. x'_……."

Fatani's voice faded away as he looked quizzically at Danny.

"I bought this ring, for Alice, over a year ago. The last time I saw it, it was safely locked away in the desk drawer in our study."

Fatani shuffled uneasily on the spot. He had been rumbled!

"I got it cheaply from the Pawn Shop in town," he admitted uncomfortably.

There was only one person who could have been behind this………Dup! He was at a lost to know why his best friend had hocked Alice's engagement ring. Dup had helped him buy it in the first place. He had been instrumental in him and Alice becoming a couple. It didn't make sense.

"You'd better take it back, Danny," Cedric insisted, handing the ring over quickly, "It's no use to me now I've seen the inscription. Promise you won't tell anyone. Buhle would kill me if she found out I intended to give her a second-hand ring."

Danny laughed, clutching the precious cargo tightly in his hand. Fatani was even more shambolic than he was!

* * *

It was now nearly five o'clock. Nomsa, the housekeeper was busying herself in the kitchen, getting things ready for the evening meal. Danny was sat on the veranda waiting impatiently. He was drinking a bottle of ice-cold beer, just one, Dutch courage in anticipation of what was yet to happen.

A few minutes later, a yellow taxi drew up in front of Leopard's Den. They weren't expecting anyone, were they? Had Dup done it again! Had he forgotten to mention a late booking?

Danny watched as a familiar man got out of the cab………Max! Unaware that he was being observed, Max helped yet another recognisable figure out of the cab……Rosie! Danny looked intently at her, his beloved daughter was home! He hurried down the steps to greet them both. As he neared them, he saw there was something noticeably different about her. He stared at her slightly rounded belly, which told him she was at least four months pregnant.

"Hello, granddad!" Rosie teased in her unmistakable Northern accent. His expression had told her that her secret was no longer.

"Why didn't you tell me…………?" Danny stuttered, stunned by what he saw.

Danny had only spoken to her on the phone, two days ago. She had neither mentioned the visit or the baby.

"……………….And miss the look on your face!" she continued, "We didn't want to tell anyone about the baby until after my scan and we knew everything was going to be okay…………..especially after last time."

Danny wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her lovingly for what seemed like an age. He then turned to his son-in-law, Max, and shook him warmly by the hand.

"Congratulations to you both!"

The celebrations were suddenly interrupted by a deep voice emanating from the back of the taxi.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

A tall, figure emerged from the back of the cab. His floppy dark hair fell unevenly across his forehead. His once lanky figure had filled out. He was no longer an awkward teenager, but a man.

"Evan!"

Danny couldn't believe his eyes, not only had his daughter and son-in-law arrived unexpectedly at Leopard's Den, but also his eighteen year old stepson. All his family were back where they belonged.

"Come here you!" he ordered playfully, giving Evan the biggest possible bear-hug.

* * *

The tyres of the khaki jeep screeched to an abrupt halt. A grumpy old man was sat in its front, muttering away to himself. Three generations of women were sat in the back giggling away like schoolgirls.

"For God's sake, Trevanion…" Du Plessis urged loudly in his distinctive South African drawl, "Rescue me from this _hell_…………………."

Danny came running down the steps, a huge grin covering his face. Poor Dup! As much as Anders loved his wife, Caroline, Alice and Liv, a whole 'girly' afternoon with them had tested his patience to the extreme! He was a man's man - women's 'things' held absolutely no interest.

"Take this Dup", Danny laughed, handing him an ice-cold bottle of beer, "I think you may have just earned it!"

Danny turned to face Caroline, Alice and Olivia and gawped open-mouthed at what he saw. They looked like three painted Jezebels – too much make up, over coiffured hair and brightly painted nails.

"You look lovely!" he lied rather unconvincingly.

The three women gazed at him unnervingly for several seconds before letting him out of his misery. The silence was broken by the sound of raucous laughter.

"We look terrible!" they chorused in unison.

* * *

"Come on, girls. If you think you've had an eventful day, wait till you see what's in the kitchen!"

Danny led Caroline, Alice and Olivia into the kitchen. They were totally amazed to see Rosie, Max and Evan all seated round the rectangular table. It was as if they had never been away. Dup was already inside, his cantankerous expression now replaced by a huge beaming smile.

"Evan!" exclaimed Olivia squeezing her brother tightly, "What are you doing here? You never mentioned you were coming over at half-term."

The next few minutes passed with repeated demonstrations of affection and heartily-felt expressions of congratulations as Rosie and Max revealed that there was to be a new Travanion (Gifthold) baby.

Alice moved over towards Danny and put her arm round him lovingly. He stood there, the proud patriarch, watching protectively over his beloved family. She'd never seen him looking so happy.

* * *

Nomsa sidled up to Danny.

"Do you want me to make a special evening meal, to celebrate?" she asked in her soft patois.

The innocent request disturbed Danny's thoughts. He looked at Alice forlornly. Oh God, he was going to let her down yet again! The intimate dinner for two he had planned…..the proposal. It wasn't going to happen, not today anyway. He couldn't abandon his family on their first night home, could he?

"Erm….." he stammered, unsure of what to say next.

The awkwardness was quickly eradicated as Alice interrupted him, sensitive as ever to his feelings "Of course, Nomsa. It's only way to celebrate today's special events……."

Danny gazed at her. She always seemed to do the right thing. Alice smiled at him in return, her amazing cobalt eyes sparkling exclusively for him. God, he loved her so much!

* * *

He'd heard her come out of the shower, so he made his way to their bedroom. He'd left her to her thoughts for a short time, to give her time to come to terms with why they wouldn't be celebrating her birthday as a couple tonight. He knew she'd be upset. They hardly ever did anything together that didn't include injections, medications and mucking out. Hardly a glamorous life!

Danny opened the door tentatively, Alice stood there towel drying her wet hair, only a tiny navy blue towel hiding her modesty. There wasn't a scrap of make-up left on her face, small beads of water glistened on her shoulders and neck. She didn't need expensive clothes and make-up. She was incredibly beautiful without them.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered apologetically, "I know how much you were looking forwards to tonight……."

"Don't be silly, Danny," not a trace of irony was in her voice, "I know how much Rosie, Max and Evan mean to you. We can do it another time. I really don't mind."

Danny smiled at her and playfully grabbed at the towel which had started to slip down her body. Alice folded her arms across her chest desperately trying to hold on to the miniscule scrap of material. He pulled her towards him and began to kiss her passionately on the lips. She responded willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she did the towel slithered down her wet body, landing in a crumpled heap at her feet. Danny felt the familiar sensations overtake his body. His family would have to wait for a few minutes. He had some serious making up to do with Alice……………..!

* * *

They were all sat around the table on the Veranda: Du Plessis and Caroline; Danny, Alice and her daughter, Charlotte; Rosie and Max; Evan, Olivia and Nomsa. Even Jana the cheetah was curled up contentedly by Danny's chair. The whole family were together again for the first time in a long time. The delicious meal Nomsa had prepared was now a distant memory. Empty beer and wine bottles littered the table. The sounds of chattering voices filled the air, discussing all sorts of trivia and minutiae. It was a near perfect evening.

Alice got up to stretch her legs. The elephant family were congregated by the fountain and Charlotte wanted to see them.

Rosie turned to Danny. She needed to ask him something and now Alice had gone she felt she could.

"Dad? Don't you think it's about time you made an honest woman of Alice?" she asked bluntly.

Danny laughed. Rosie had absolutely no idea of what he had gone through that day to try and do just that! He stopped suddenly. He'd wanted a perfect day to propose to Alice. What was wrong with now? He didn't need fancy clothes and an exclusive restaurant. He had everything he needed around him to make it the perfect moment: the woman he loved; all of the people in the world he cared about the most; the most wonderful setting (his ramshackled, but picturesque home, Leopard's Den); the animals and now as if to confirm his thoughts, a glorious South African sunset, turning the sky in to a palette of rich reds and golds.

Without answering his daughter, he strode purposefully into the house, grabbed a single red rose from the bouquet he had intended to give Alice in the restaurant. He felt in his right-hand jeans' pocket. The small jewellery box was still there. He hurried down the stairs and headed determinedly towards Alice.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Rosie watching him, "He's going to do it!"

"Do what?" Du Plessis interjected, non-plussed.

"He's going to ask Alice to marry him!"

* * *

Charlotte ran past him, towards the house, as he approached her mother. Danny gazed adoringly at Alice. Yes, he'd been married twice before and he'd truly loved both of his deceased wives, Miranda and Sarah, but it was a different sort of love with Alice – deeper, more complete. She made him whole. Without her, he was nothing. She was his true-love, his soul-mate.

Alice was gently stroking Tula's head. It was one of the things he found irresistible about her, her unconditional love of animals. She was wearing the same clothes she'd had worn that morning when they'd first declared their love for each other: the grey marl vest and beige chinos. Her hair was also styled in the same tight plait. Unbelievably, he was also wearing the same clothes: the pale blue cotton shirt, white t-shirt and jeans. It must be fate!

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she turned to face him. He handed her the now slightly bent red rose. It was so typical of Danny. Even his romantic gestures were a disaster!

"Happy birthday, love!"

He kissed her gently on the lips. It was now or never……….

"Do you remember me telling you how I'd loved you from the first moment that I'd set eyes on you?" he whispered lovingly.

"Of course I do, you silly old fool", she replied playfully, "How could I forget that? I was heartbroken. I thought you loved Vanessa. Those words made me the happiest woman in the world"

"Well, I still love you that much today," he continued, lowering himself onto one knee.

Alice stared at him wide-eyed. She realised what was coming next. This time, though, she also knew what her answer would be……………

"Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Danny's stunning green eyes were shining with anticipation as he held out the small, black velvet box. Alice opened it quickly, glanced momentarily at its precious contents, then slipped the platinum solitaire effortlessly onto the third finger of her left hand.

"Yes, Danny, I can't think of anything I would rather be!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**** – Proposal Number Two**

This time it was going to be absolutely perfect. Danny had booked a discrete table for two at the best restaurant in Jo'burg. He had already given Alice a stunning amethyst cocktail dress and matching Jimmy Choo's (chosen by Liv, of course) for her birthday present that morning. She was currently being pampered, along with Caroline and Olivia, at a swish hotel in the local town, in readiness for the big night. His faithful navy blue Armani suit, which only came out for interviews and visits to the bank manager, was freshly dry-cleaned and hung up alongside a crisp, white shirt and pale blue silk tie. A taxi was booked for 7.00 p.m. They would sit down to eat at 8.00 p.m. He would propose for the second time at 9.00 p.m. This time he had his step-daughter, Liv's approval. It was going to be absolutely perfect!

* * *

Danny frantically searched the drawers of the old oak desk in the study. Nothing! He was absolutely certain he had put the black velvet box in the lockable drawer, but yet he couldn't find it. Where the hell was it? How was he supposed to propose without a ring?

* * *

It was nearly 4.00 p.m. and Danny still hadn't found the ring. There was no-one else at Leopard's Den to ask if they knew where it was or even to give him a hand finding it. If he set off for Jo'burg now, he might be able to buy a replacement. Trouble was he didn't have enough money to buy an exact copy of the original two carat diamond and platinum solitaire. He'd be lucky to afford a quarter carat diamond with what he had, but under the circumstances it seemed the only option.

A loud knock on the door brought him back to earth. It was Fatani, the owner of the local bar and family friend. What did he want? Cedric walked inside. He seemed pre-occupied.

"Danny, I need your advice. I'm going to propose to Buhle, but I'm not sure about this……..………"

Danny stared opened mouthed as Fatani opened a small, black box. It couldn't be, could it? There it was: a beautiful South African white diamond, two carats, brilliant cut, set in a plain platinum band. The ring he had bought for Alice!

"Where did you get this from?" Danny asked, totally confused as to how Alice's engagement ring was now in Fatani's possession.

"What do you mean?" replied Cedric, a sheepish look on his face.

"Look inside the band. What can you see?" Danny continued.

Fatani peered inside the ring. The engraving was clear for all to see.

"It says……. _..'A. I will love you forever D. x'_……."

Fatani's voice faded away as he looked quizzically at Danny.

"I bought this ring, for Alice, over a year ago. The last time I saw it, it was safely locked away in the desk drawer in our study."

Fatani shuffled uneasily on the spot. He had been rumbled!

"I got it cheaply from the Pawn Shop in town," he admitted uncomfortably.

There was only one person who could have been behind this………Dup! He was at a lost to know why his best friend had hocked Alice's engagement ring. Dup had helped him buy it in the first place. He had been instrumental in him and Alice becoming a couple. It didn't make sense.

"You'd better take it back, Danny," Cedric insisted, handing the ring over quickly, "It's no use to me now I've seen the inscription. Promise you won't tell anyone. Buhle would kill me if she found out I intended to give her a second-hand ring."

Danny laughed, clutching the precious cargo tightly in his hand. Fatani was even more shambolic than he was!

* * *

It was now nearly five o'clock. Nomsa, the housekeeper was busying herself in the kitchen, getting things ready for the evening meal. Danny was sat on the veranda waiting impatiently. He was drinking a bottle of ice-cold beer, just one, Dutch courage in anticipation of what was yet to happen.

A few minutes later, a yellow taxi drew up in front of Leopard's Den. They weren't expecting anyone, were they? Had Dup done it again! Had he forgotten to mention a late booking?

Danny watched as a familiar man got out of the cab………Max! Unaware that he was being observed, Max helped yet another recognisable figure out of the cab……Rosie! Danny looked intently at her, his beloved daughter was home! He hurried down the steps to greet them both. As he neared them, he saw there was something noticeably different about her. He stared at her slightly rounded belly, which told him she was at least four months pregnant.

"Hello, granddad!" Rosie teased in her unmistakable Northern accent. His expression had told her that her secret was no longer.

"Why didn't you tell me…………?" Danny stuttered, stunned by what he saw.

Danny had only spoken to her on the phone, two days ago. She had neither mentioned the visit or the baby.

"……………….And miss the look on your face!" she continued, "We didn't want to tell anyone about the baby until after my scan and we knew everything was going to be okay…………..especially after last time."

Danny wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her lovingly for what seemed like an age. He then turned to his son-in-law, Max, and shook him warmly by the hand.

"Congratulations to you both!"

The celebrations were suddenly interrupted by a deep voice emanating from the back of the taxi.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

A tall, figure emerged from the back of the cab. His floppy dark hair fell unevenly across his forehead. His once lanky figure had filled out. He was no longer an awkward teenager, but a man.

"Evan!"

Danny couldn't believe his eyes, not only had his daughter and son-in-law arrived unexpectedly at Leopard's Den, but also his eighteen year old stepson. All his family were back where they belonged.

"Come here you!" he ordered playfully, giving Evan the biggest possible bear-hug.

* * *

The tyres of the khaki jeep screeched to an abrupt halt. A grumpy old man was sat in its front, muttering away to himself. Three generations of women were sat in the back giggling away like schoolgirls.

"For God's sake, Trevanion…" Du Plessis urged loudly in his distinctive South African drawl, "Rescue me from this _hell_…………………."

Danny came running down the steps, a huge grin covering his face. Poor Dup! As much as Anders loved his wife, Caroline, Alice and Liv, a whole 'girly' afternoon with them had tested his patience to the extreme! He was a man's man - women's 'things' held absolutely no interest.

"Take this Dup", Danny laughed, handing him an ice-cold bottle of beer, "I think you may have just earned it!"

Danny turned to face Caroline, Alice and Olivia and gawped open-mouthed at what he saw. They looked like three painted Jezebels – too much make up, over coiffured hair and brightly painted nails.

"You look lovely!" he lied rather unconvincingly.

The three women gazed at him unnervingly for several seconds before letting him out of his misery. The silence was broken by the sound of raucous laughter.

"We look terrible!" they chorused in unison.

* * *

"Come on, girls. If you think you've had an eventful day, wait till you see what's in the kitchen!"

Danny led Caroline, Alice and Olivia into the kitchen. They were totally amazed to see Rosie, Max and Evan all seated round the rectangular table. It was as if they had never been away. Dup was already inside, his cantankerous expression now replaced by a huge beaming smile.

"Evan!" exclaimed Olivia squeezing her brother tightly, "What are you doing here? You never mentioned you were coming over at half-term."

The next few minutes passed with repeated demonstrations of affection and heartily-felt expressions of congratulations as Rosie and Max revealed that there was to be a new Travanion (Gifthold) baby.

Alice moved over towards Danny and put her arm round him lovingly. He stood there, the proud patriarch, watching protectively over his beloved family. She'd never seen him looking so happy.

* * *

Nomsa sidled up to Danny.

"Do you want me to make a special evening meal, to celebrate?" she asked in her soft patois.

The innocent request disturbed Danny's thoughts. He looked at Alice forlornly. Oh God, he was going to let her down yet again! The intimate dinner for two he had planned…..the proposal. It wasn't going to happen, not today anyway. He couldn't abandon his family on their first night home, could he?

"Erm….." he stammered, unsure of what to say next.

The awkwardness was quickly eradicated as Alice interrupted him, sensitive as ever to his feelings "Of course, Nomsa. It's only way to celebrate today's special events……."

Danny gazed at her. She always seemed to do the right thing. Alice smiled at him in return, her amazing cobalt eyes sparkling exclusively for him. God, he loved her so much!

* * *

He'd heard her come out of the shower, so he made his way to their bedroom. He'd left her to her thoughts for a short time, to give her time to come to terms with why they wouldn't be celebrating her birthday as a couple tonight. He knew she'd be upset. They hardly ever did anything together that didn't include injections, medications and mucking out. Hardly a glamorous life!

Danny opened the door tentatively, Alice stood there towel drying her wet hair, only a tiny navy blue towel hiding her modesty. There wasn't a scrap of make-up left on her face, small beads of water glistened on her shoulders and neck. She didn't need expensive clothes and make-up. She was incredibly beautiful without them.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered apologetically, "I know how much you were looking forwards to tonight……."

"Don't be silly, Danny," not a trace of irony was in her voice, "I know how much Rosie, Max and Evan mean to you. We can do it another time. I really don't mind."

Danny smiled at her and playfully grabbed at the towel which had started to slip down her body. Alice folded her arms across her chest desperately trying to hold on to the miniscule scrap of material. He pulled her towards him and began to kiss her passionately on the lips. She responded willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she did the towel slithered down her wet body, landing in a crumpled heap at her feet. Danny felt the familiar sensations overtake his body. His family would have to wait for a few minutes. He had some serious making up to do with Alice……………..!

* * *

They were all sat around the table on the Veranda: Du Plessis and Caroline; Danny, Alice and her daughter, Charlotte; Rosie and Max; Evan, Olivia and Nomsa. Even Jana the cheetah was curled up contentedly by Danny's chair. The whole family were together again for the first time in a long time. The delicious meal Nomsa had prepared was now a distant memory. Empty beer and wine bottles littered the table. The sounds of chattering voices filled the air, discussing all sorts of trivia and minutiae. It was a near perfect evening.

Alice got up to stretch her legs. The elephant family were congregated by the fountain and Charlotte wanted to see them.

Rosie turned to Danny. She needed to ask him something and now Alice had gone she felt she could.

"Dad? Don't you think it's about time you made an honest woman of Alice?" she asked bluntly.

Danny laughed. Rosie had absolutely no idea of what he had gone through that day to try and do just that! He stopped suddenly. He'd wanted a perfect day to propose to Alice. What was wrong with now? He didn't need fancy clothes and an exclusive restaurant. He had everything he needed around him to make it the perfect moment: the woman he loved; all of the people in the world he cared about the most; the most wonderful setting (his ramshackled, but picturesque home, Leopard's Den); the animals and now as if to confirm his thoughts, a glorious South African sunset, turning the sky in to a palette of rich reds and golds.

Without answering his daughter, he strode purposefully into the house, grabbed a single red rose from the bouquet he had intended to give Alice in the restaurant. He felt in his right-hand jeans' pocket. The small jewellery box was still there. He hurried down the stairs and headed determinedly towards Alice.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Rosie watching him, "He's going to do it!"

"Do what?" Du Plessis interjected, non-plussed.

"He's going to ask Alice to marry him!"

* * *

Charlotte ran past him, towards the house, as he approached her mother. Danny gazed adoringly at Alice. Yes, he'd been married twice before and he'd truly loved both of his deceased wives, Miranda and Sarah, but it was a different sort of love with Alice – deeper, more complete. She made him whole. Without her, he was nothing. She was his true-love, his soul-mate.

Alice was gently stroking Tula's head. It was one of the things he found irresistible about her, her unconditional love of animals. She was wearing the same clothes she'd had worn that morning when they'd first declared their love for each other: the grey marl vest and beige chinos. Her hair was also styled in the same tight plait. Unbelievably, he was also wearing the same clothes: the pale blue cotton shirt, white t-shirt and jeans. It must be fate!

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she turned to face him. He handed her the now slightly bent red rose. It was so typical of Danny. Even his romantic gestures were a disaster!

"Happy birthday, love!"

He kissed her gently on the lips. It was now or never……….

"Do you remember me telling you how I'd loved you from the first moment that I'd set eyes on you?" he whispered lovingly.

"Of course I do, you silly old fool", she replied playfully, "How could I forget that? I was heartbroken. I thought you loved Vanessa. Those words made me the happiest woman in the world"

"Well, I still love you that much today," he continued, lowering himself onto one knee.

Alice stared at him wide-eyed. She realised what was coming next. This time, though, she also knew what her answer would be……………

"Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Danny's stunning green eyes were shining with anticipation as he held out the small, black velvet box. Alice opened it quickly, glanced momentarily at its precious contents, then slipped the platinum solitaire effortlessly onto the third finger of her left hand.

"Yes, Danny, I can't think of anything I would rather be!"


End file.
